


Happy Birthday

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Eren Yeager - Freeform, Ereri Drabbles, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, M/M, ereri, ereri fluff, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: Its Erens 25th birthday





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws Fluff into the void and runs*
> 
> Thanks for reading my procrastination induced garbage. Leave some feedback so I can feed off of the validation. Have a lovely day!!

The night was nothing short of decadent. If he was pressed, Eren would say that this was the best night of his life. After so much death and destruction, he was surrounded by _life;_ all of the people he had come to know and love in one room with joy alighting their eyes in place of the ever-present sadness. 

Eren didn’t want the night to end. There had been music, dancing, laughter and more importantly, food. Eren couldn’t remember the last time his stomach had been so full. 

Bliss,Eren was in complete bliss, he didn’t know how the night could get any-

“Excuse me” A gruff voice echoed throughout the room, Eren’s eyes widened in surprise as his head whipped to the source of the voice. 

“Excuse me” The man repeated into the microphone visibly uncomfortable announcing his presence; fiddling with his tie and shifting his feet. The room quieted to a hushed surprise; Levi Ackerman was making a _speech._

_“_ Thank you” He said giving his tie one final tug before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small stack of index cards

“First I want to say thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate the birthday of, in my opinion, the best person in this shit world, Eren. Secondly, we all know that I’m not one for public speaking so I’ll make this short and then we can forget this train wreck of speech ever happened” 

Everyone chuckled as Levi’s eyes finally met Eren’s. 

His gaze tore him open; Eren could feel his pulse quicken and his throat tighten. Levi was a man of privacy, never one for public displays or grand declarations. Never one to willingly be in the center of attention: ‘makes it easier to shoot me’ Levi would always say. But here he was, the man that Eren loved with his heart and soul; on display at the front of the room open, vulnerable. 

“Eren, I feel like you don’t get enough credit” Levi began again “You essentially saved our miserable lives but you’ve never gotten the thanks you deserve. But you never ask for anything more. You never complain, never whine, you are perfectly content as long as the ones you love are content as well” Levi looked up from the cards and stared at Eren, the corner of his mouth lifting into a rare smile; imperceptible to those who didn't know him, but Eren knew him better than anyone. 

“You are selfless, kind, the light of my life and I don’t deserve you, _we_ don't deserve you.” He said, his eyes lit with emotion. 

He flipped to his final card taking a deep, steadying breath. “Before you, there was nothing. Every day was the same, and I was drowning. I never told anyone, but I was truly drowning. Then you burst into my bleak life like a star from the heavens and I took the first real breath I had taken in years” 

Tears streamed down Eren's face, but he did not wipe them away, all he could do was stare at the man who was tearing down his walls and placing his heart in his hand for everyone to see. 

“Without you, I would be truly lost, so all I can do is thank whatever higher power that gave you life on this day 25 years ago because I owe them my life.” Levi returned his cards back into his jacket pocket and lifted a glass. “Now, let us all raise our glasses to Eren on his birthday” 

The crowd; his brothers and sisters in arms, his family, stood as one raising their glasses as they faced Eren and echoed “To Eren”. 

Eren couldn’t hear the cheering and applause. He was deaf to the world as he watched Levi walk down the stage and close the distance between them. 

“Dance with me” Levi murmured, his eyes surprisingly tender. All Eren could do was nod as he took Levi’s awaiting hand. Levi guided him to the center of the dance floor and pulled Eren close, the warmth from his body thawing Eren out from his stupor. 

“You really meant all of that?” Eren whispered

“Every word” Levi said giving him another rare smile. 

Eren heart threatened to burst as he closed his eyes and brought his head down to rest upon Levis. “Thank you” He murmured.

The two remained quiet as they swayed slowly to the music unaware of those around them. 

If he was pressed, Eren would say that this was the best night of his life, and it had everything to do with the man in his arms. 


End file.
